


in the backseat of your rover

by buckynatalia



Category: The 100
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Post apocalyptic one day road trip, make out, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckynatalia/pseuds/buckynatalia
Summary: Raven and Bellamy are (kind of, maybe) dating and he decides to take her on a day trip so they can have some alone time. Best friend/boyfriend ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry abt the title I saw the opportunity and took it

It had been three years since they'd come to the ground. And almost every moment had been marked by fear, for months on end they'd either been running from a fight or fighting with all they had. And Raven could see how heavy it was, how it weighed on her. How Bellamy's shoulders had begun to be weighed down, too. The expectations. The responsibility. The well-intentioned actions that were nothing but fuck-ups, in hindsight.

He poured his energy into the people. Carrying large crates of supplies back and forth, helping someone patch up their roof, helping someone else bury their brother just outside the fence. And he started gravitating towards Raven.

They'd been friends for so long, she hardly noticed them slipping into the routine of a couple -- there had been hurried kisses and a few nights spent at Bellamy's place, at first, and then Raven noticed she was picking up his mannerisms, his scoffing and the waving of his hands. And they'd spend every evening together, when he got off work. Sometimes they'd just sit in silence for hours, him reading and her tinkering with something small. Thighs pressed together. The warmth was enough.

"How do you feel about a field trip, Raven?" Bellamy asked her late one night. His voice was lower than usual, sleepy. They were laying folded like spoons in his narrow bed, his arm thrown over Raven's waist. "I was thinking we could take the rover and just head out for a day or two."

"Why? Do we need supplies?"

"No, just for fun."

"Just for fun," she mused, and now that she thought about it, it had been awhile since she'd done anything vaguely spontaneous. "Sounds . . ."  
  
Bellamy was watching her closely. He cared, she realized, he really cared about her.

"Sounds great. I'll steal sandwiches from the mess hall."

He smiled. "We could just ask them."

"But that's not as much fun."

  
They left before the sun rose. Bellamy had to coax her out of bed, whispering, come on Raven, get out of bed Raven, if we don't leave soon some annoying-ass kid is gonna ask to come with, Raven.

So she climbed in the passenger seat of the rover, cradling the big canteen of hot chicory coffee that Bellamy had pressed into her hands. And soon they'd rolled out of Arkadia's gates and were speeding through the huge empty field beyond. The stalks of dry brown grass whipped the windows of the rover, crunching beneath the tires.

"Can I get some?" he said, nodding to the canteen, and Raven passed it over. She had drained more than half of it already. But at least she was awake now, veins buzzing.

Raven liked watching him drive. Leaned back in the chair with one hand on the steering wheel. Her eyes followed the veins that wound up his hands, to his biceps. His gaze was leveled on the road, calm, and every once in a while Bell would look over at her. Maybe to check that she was still there, to confirm that Raven Reyes wasn't a figure of his imagination after all.

They had taught each other to drive. Right after they rolled the dusty rover out of Mt. Weather's basement. There had been weeks of jerky driving and quick acceleration and, once, a large crunching sound as Bellamy backed up into a tree. They still had the dent from that. Raven still teased him about it.

They'd been driving for hours when Bellamy parked at the top of a hill. It was beautiful, from up here you could see for miles. You could see a river winding in the distance like some sort of snake, gray and glittering. A farmhouse stood empty, the next valley over.

"Look, there's a house," Bellamy said.  
  
"Where?"

He leaned in close and then pointed, and she followed his gaze to the center of the valley, where a little farmhouse was nestled between the trees. The roof was missing in some places, rotted away, but it was largely untouched.

"Looks like it hasn't been touched, since . . ."

Since before. Before the bombs fell, when the world was intact, everything concrete-smooth and in its place.

"Yeah," Bellamy leaned his head back in the chair, and she could almost see his synapses firing inside his head. "I remember when I was little I always wanted a house like that. I saw them in the old movies. A farmhouse where Octavia could run around in the yard, all the room we wanted." He almost smiled at the memory.

"We could live there," she mused, "you and me. Fix it up. Plant some tomatoes, raise some chickens." Bellamy smiled at that.

"Sounds nice. But I think you'd get bored."

"Of the chickens, maybe," Raven said, "I don't think I'd ever get bored of you."

He looked up at her then. Eyes a little wide. Like a jolt had gone through him. Oh fuck, she had said something sappy on accident, but God she'd meant it and -- And Bellamy was leaning over and pressing his lips against hers. He tasted like chickory coffee.

His hand was cupping her face, thumb moving against her cheekbone and Raven deepened the kiss, all slow, a little tongue. Her hands fluttered against his chest.

They ended up in the backseat, and Bellamy laid out a blanket and his coat so she wouldn't have to touch the cold floor. Raven unclasped her bra. Shook her hair loose from the ponytail. And her hands began to work on the clasp of Bellamy's belt.

It felt good to be held. Really held. And, strangely, the heavy heavy heavy weight in her chest was dissolving. Bellamy left a dozen kisses down her neck and across her collarbone.

They fuck in the backseat of his car.

And after, Raven rolled over onto her back and just looked at him. His lips were a little swollen. His hair tousled. And the afternoon light was streaming in and turning Bellamy's dark eyes golden, little swirls and dips in his irises, and Raven felt so full of warmth she thought she might combust.

"Best field trip ever," she murmured, and Bellamy smiled.  
  
  
  



End file.
